moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Hills, 90210 (film)
Beverly Hills, 90210 is a 2006 American drama film based on the 1990s television series of the same name created by Darren Star. Directed by Kevin Inch, the film features the return of several original cast members from the series including Jason Priestley, Shannen Doherty, Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Gabrielle Carteris, Luke Perry, Brian Austin Green, Tori Spelling, Tiffani Thiessen, Mark Damon Espinoza, and Joe E. Tata. Starring opposite is Sean Faris, Pete L. J. Dickson, Krissy Lynn, Arielle Kebbel, Angie Stevenson, Kathy DiStefano, Andrew Garfield, Lauren Compton, David Anders, Robert Clark, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, and Mercedes Carrera. The film follows the original characters life after high school and their children s high school life in Beverly Hills, California. The idea for a 90210 film was conceived in the 1990s as a TV film, but Fox wasn't sure about the concept. An official 90210 film was announced in 2002 as a theatrical release instead of a TV film. Several original cast members signed on to reprise their roles from the television series. Leigh Dunlap wrote the story while Star served as producer with Richard N. Gladstein. Beverly Hills, 90210 premiered in Beverly Hills, California at La Cienega Park on October 7, 2006, and went into general on October 13. Upon release, the film received positive reviews from critics and fans. Praise was directed at the return of the original cast, story, emotional aspects, soundtrack, and Perry, Dickson, Gordon-Levitt and Carrera s performances. 90210 was an unexcepted box office success, grossing $160 million worldwide. Plot Years after the events of the TV Series finale, Brandon Walsh has moved back to Beverly Hills, California with his wife and son named Dillion who attends West Beverly Hills High School with Dylan McKay's son Mark who plays basketball, Nat Bussichio's daughter Justine, Valerie Malone's son Tristen and David Silver's lesbian daughter Tanya. Andrea Zuckerman s son Jason also plays basketball for the school's basketball team. Alexis Marisa, one of the school's popular girls, takes a liking to Tanya and invites her to join her social group. Jason challenges Mark to a basketball game to see if he will join the basketball team. Mark wins the game, but on his first day with the team, he fails his shot at scoring the winning goal. Brenda Walsh and her kids Aaron and Leona return to Beverly Hills and immediately dislike Kelly Taylor s kids Vanessa and Jared. One night while doing their homework together, Alexis confesses to Tanya that she is also a lesbian and finds her attractive. She kisses Tanya, but she rejects Alexis since she just got out of a bad relationship with her ex-girlfriend. Both stop talking to each other for a while. Brandon and Brenda decide to attend the reunion and reunite with their old colleagues. Mark and Jason soon become friends after the two escape their rival high school basketball team from doing embarrassing stuff, which leads to Jason also becoming friends with Dillion and Tanya. Dillion encourages Tanya to go after Alexis while he plans to go to the prom with Vanessa. However, Aaron sees Dillion as competition for Vanessa. Eventually, both settle differences and let Vanessa chose who she would like to go with: She chooses Dillion. Tragedy strikes after the high school champion basketball game as Mark and Justine are killed by a drunk driver, sending the entire school and neighborhood into depression. Tanya and Alexis recollide and Jason quits basketball. A school memorial garden is built in their names. At prom night, Dillion and Vanessa kiss and become a couple, and Tanya and Alexis skip prom and spend the night together. Aaron confesses that he is gay and he and Tristen sleep together and start dating. At graduation, the class celebrate and place a graduation cap on Mark and Justine's memorial and flip the tassel, signaling that they have "graduated" along with everyone else. Cast Returning cast New cast *Sean Faris as Dillion Walsh. *Pete L. J. Dickson as Mark McKay *Krissy Lynn as Samantha Vasquez *Angie Stevenson as Vanessa Taylor *Arielle Kebbel as Tanya Silver *Andrew Garfield as Jason Zuckerman *Lauren Compton as Justine Bussichio *David Anders as Jared Taylor *Robert Clark as Tristen Malone *Kathy DiStefano as Leona Walsh *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Aaron Walsh *Mercedes Carrera as Alexis Marisa Production Development A film of Beverly Hills, 90210 was originally conceived as a TV film during the series first three seasons, but it never came to light. Fox felt they weren't sure if a film based on the series was a good idea despite the series ratings starting to grow. Filming Principal photography began in early September. Like the TV series, the film was produced in Van Nuys, Los Angeles, California. It was filmed in a warehouse complex in Van Nuys, the interiors of the series as well as the exteriors of the Peach Pit parking lot and P.P.A.D. club entrance were all located off the 15000 block of Calvert Street. An unmarked gated studio entrance now stands at this address, but the exterior brick facing of the P.P.A.D. is still visible down the alley, on the side of the building. Music Jay Gruska, who was the series composer, returned to compose the score for the film. Release Before the film s release, Fox aired all ten seasons of the TV series as a marathon from July until September 2006. Beverly Hills, 90210 held it s world premiere in Beverly Hills, California at La Cienega Park on October 7, 2006. A wider release followed on October 13. Home media 90210 was released on DVD on February 20, 2007, while the Blu-ray version was released on March 27."Beverly Hills, 90210 (2006) - " . Retrieved January 2, 2011. The film was re-released on DVD along with The Complete Series on November 5, 2013. Reception Box office On it's opening weekend (October 13-15), 90210 grossed $32.7 million, putting it at No. 1.Domestic 2006 Week 41. October 13-19, 2006. Box Office Mojo The foreign release provided less, though the biggest market was in the United Kingdom, Australia and Brazil where the film grossed $15 million, $10.5 million, and $8 million respectively. The film grossed $83,052,645 domestically at the end of it's theatrical run with the foreign's final outcome being only $77,213,600. While foreign grosses represent only 31% of the total box office receipts, executives of Fox were happy with the international sales. Beverly Hills, 90210 grossed over $160,266,245 worldwide against a budget of $11 million, making it an unexpected success. It is the second-highest grossing teen drama film of all time.20 Highest-Grossing Teen Romance Movies. By Joseph Allen | August 19, 2019 Critical response Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 95% based on 169 reviews. The average score is a 8.7/10, and the consensus is: "A worthy adaptation of a popular teen drama, 90210 will sweep away fans both new and old in this legacy fairytale." Metacritic gave it a score of 81 out of 100, which indicates "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Roger Ebert gave the film 3 out of four stars saying "90210 may not be as professional as it s television predecessor, it manages to find it's place in the 1990s teen drama franchise." Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle called it "a pleasing but routine effort" and "intermittently funny" but is criticized the film for running out of plot compared to the show. Kebbel and Carrera s chemistry received praise for being the first LGBT relationship to appear in the 90210 franchise. Some film critics were polarized with the film. Keith Phipps of The A.V. Club gave the film a 'B+' grade, and asserted that it was "a reconsideration of what constitutes 90210. It might not even be immediately recognizable to veteran fans." Accolades Television reboot In December 2018 it was reported on Deadline Hollywood that a reboot of Beverly Hills, 90210 was being shopped around to different networks. The project was initially developed by Tori Spelling and Jennie Garth in conjunction with CBS Television Studios, and was first hinted at by Spelling on her Instagram page the previous March. The bulk of the original cast is attached, including Garth, Spelling, Shannen Doherty, Jason Priestley, Ian Ziering, Brian Austin Green and Gabrielle Carteris. CBS confirmed on December 18 that the project was in "early development", adding "We aren't confirming much detail except that it is an untraditional take on a reboot with some of the original cast". On February 1, 2019, Spelling confirmed that a reboot of the show was underway, stating, It is the OG crew back together, and we’re playing heightened versions of ourselves. The fans will be pleasantly surprised, though, because we will intercut that with scenes from the show. So it'll be a whole ensemble cast. She added that "almost everybody" from the original cast was set to return, with Luke Perry's participation initially presumed to be limited because of his work on Riverdale until his death on March 4. Following Perry's death, CBS Television executive David Stapf said the new series would honor him in some way. Stapf also confirmed Spelling pitched the idea of a new TV show reuniting the original cast. On February 27, 2019, it was announced that a six-episode reboot had been ordered by Fox. According to a press release on April 26, 2019, the revival — retitled as BH90210 — will feature the cast playing "heightened versions of themselves" in an irreverent drama "inspired by their real lives and relationships with each other." On May 8, 2019, it was announced that the reboot will premiere on August 7, 2019, at 9/8c on Fox. It was announced on November 7, 2019 that there would not be a season 2 of the reboot. References Category:2006 films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:LGBT films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Drama